Kaiduum
The Kaiduum are a race entirely comprised of humanoid organisms who can shape-shift their total amount of biomass through a process of very finely manipulating the many outer layers of skin and flesh that encompass their bodies at rapid speed. Although the basic composition and shape of their form remains largely the same, their mastery over their own shape has allowed them to serve as extremely effective spies and imposters. When not engaging in mimicry, a Kaiduum resemble skinless beings, comprised entirely of fiber-like muscles that perpetually move on their own. This mass of muscle-tissue is primarily held together by a tough exterior shell of bone. The Kaiduum seemingly lack any obvious exterior sensory organs, instead the mouth, eyes, nose, and ears appear to be located within the many folds of flesh present on its head. These sensitive organs rarely protrude forth from the interior of the head, usually only doing so as a rudimentary means of sign language, as a way to express emotion, or when a Kaiduum engages in mimicry. Homeworld Nazume is the homeworld of the Kaiduum It possesses at least four moons of different sizes, the larger of which has the outermost orbital path and the smallest one being much closer. Its star system also features a gas giant. Nazume is a swamp planet with ebony rock, fixed in a state of perpetual twilight, although there are no clear differences between night and day. As the ecosystem of Nazume developed, its flora and fauna grew increasingly accustomed to the lack of sunlight; the primarily source of illumination being the small amount of sunlight reflected by it's four moons. Because of this, vegetation on Nazume is few and far between, and most of its organisms have developed a unique ability to regulate their metabolism at will to accommodate for the periodic lack of sustenance. Once every season, the celestial bodies would align to ensure maximum illumination, allowing the rapidly reproducing flora of Nazume to flourish temporarily, immediately sparking a greater activity among the planets herbivores and omnivores -- and therefore its carnivores as well. Society & Culture A society which is very much a meritocracy: those with skill and ability are highly regarded, those without are left in the gutters. Kaiduum are extremely reserved by nature, and do not work well together, instead preferring to handle things at their own pace, in their own way. Because of this, Kaiduum society has adapted to instead focus on maintaining extremely skilled individuals when it comes to completing tasks, as opposed to larger groups of moderately competent individuals. Micromanagement over macro management, one could say. From the moment of their birth, a Kaiduum is rigorously tested and studied in an effort to determine which profession they would possess an aptitude for. Once determined, the Kaiduum is thoroughly tutored, trained and conditioned to follow that specific profession, resulting in a society of highly-adapt, competent laborers. In the event a Kaiduum shows no aptitude for any applicable skill or area of study, they are discarded by society as a whole -- doomed forever to settle for sub-par employment, or to roam the universe in search of freelance work. Culturally, the Kaiduum are a reserved people who often shroud themselves in layers upon layers of cloth -- much akin to their physical bodies being comprised of layers upon layers of skin and flesh. Identity is primarily recognized and acknowledged through the colour, texture and material of one's clothing. In the event clothing is not an adequate descriptor, or a Kaiduum intentionally wishes to impersonate another individual by donning similar clothing -- an examination of their eyes, or the mark upon their protective shell is appropriate. All Kaiduum possess highly sophisticated and unique irises, which often serves as the only reliable indication for the true identity of a species comprised of shape-shifting beings. Furthermore, the protective shells that encompass the head of a Kaiduum are branded upon birth with a distinct mark; symbolizing one's individuality, one's identity, and also one's claim to citizenship -- Exiled Kaiduum therefore have their birthmarks violently removed from their shells. Government Kaiduum society and culture are completely governed and regulated by an institution of four families -- each believed to represent one of the moons that orbit the homeworld of Nazume. Each of these families is distinct in that their exterior shells, likely through genetic mutation, have adopted a colour of their own. Not only does this trait distinguish them from the massive majority of white-shelled Kaiduum, but their power to even slightly alter the brightness and texture of their shell also allows them to perform greater feats of mimicry -- a tremendous boon in the fierce meritocracy that is Kaiduum society. The gene which determined whether or not a Kaiduum will possess this trait is recessive, meaning the ruling families often desire a large amount of offspring to ensure that the future of their line is safeguarded. To achieve this, a large stock of females are kept on retainer by each family. Only the most advantageous and genetically sound are selected, considering but a small percentage of the initial offspring will have the desired coloured protective shell. Any offspring which produces a white shell is promptly euthanized after birth, as they do still carry the necessary recessive gene that regards the coloured protective shell. Notably, the revelation that the gene was recessive prompted some families to adopt inbreeding, while reliable in ensuring that the abundance of offspring is born with coloured shells, it often resulting in slightly deformed Kaiduum -- whom often could not adequately shape-shift, or whose protective shells were a mixed pattern of various colours. All such defective abominations are likewise euthanized shortly after birth. Technology Tier 4: Space-Faring Age A unique ability to regulate one's metabolism, The power to change the shape, texture, and composition of one's biomass, To be naturally reserved and composed in most situations, And finally, an innate sense of curiosity coupled with quick wits All of these traits have allowed the Kaiduum to excel in areas of surveillance, stealth, impersonation, and espionage. Likewise, their technology is highly specified towards enhancing their aptitude -- admittedly somewhat slacking in order fields of science -- they make up for it with advanced forms of computerized electronics, active cloaking technology on their ships, and potent long-range anti-personnel railguns. Aside from that, the Kaiduum have a vested interest in biology and medical sciences; primarily as a means to understanding and expanding upon their complex biological makeup. In contrast, Kaiduum scientific pursuits have neglected the areas of automated production, physics and virtually most large construction or weapons technology. Because of this, conventional warfare is not an area of expertise with the Kaiduum, and their fleets are not as properly equipped against attack as one would otherwise assume. Instead, the reliance upon the skills of individual soldiers, shipmasters, generals and spies are what keep the Kaiduum afloat. In short, the emphasis lies with micromanagement, instead of macro management when it comes to the Kaiduum. it is their greatest strength, and most apparent weakness.